Viola Roth
''Note: '' *''Audio clips only showcase speaking manner/tone and might not reflect story dialogue.'' Viola was a scientist in Ensemble Mew Mew, and is the mother of Willow. She did not create the Ensemble Mew Project, but actually contributed to it through her research on animal DNA in human bodies, which was later used by Cadence 'to create the 'Ensemble Mews |-|Casual= |-|Lab= History 'Life Before the Ensemble Mews' :Viola grew up in a small town and took interest in biology very early on, focusing both on animals and humans. Having mostly kept to herself, she didn’t have very many friends and instead found solace in her work. Viola moved around a few times in her life since her family situation always changed, with new opportunities surfacing for her parents regularly. Eventually, she settled into a bigger town and had more opportunities to expand her education as a result. Viola met Cadence and Celestia 'in college, both who were interested in different scientific fields. They became roommates after a time, and despite the group's vastly different personalities, they were all close friends. :Celestia was the youngest of the group, but Viola and Cadence were the same age. Over time, the two of them started to fall for one another, Viola sharing her passion for her animal and human studies, and Cadence surprising her friend with her interest in genetics. They started dating, though did not get to see each other quite as much as they wanted because of their studies. Moreover, their vastly different personalities and varying levels of need for affection drove a wedge in their relationship over time, with Cadence being more distant and Viola more emotionally needy. They eventually had a nasty breakup and went their separate ways after graduating. Celestia, however, stayed in contact with Cadence. :Taking up a basic laboratory job where she now lived, Viola then met a man who was in the same field as her and who she became closer to. They eventually dated, got married, and later had Willow, who Viola had to put her work aside to raise. Unfortunately, Viola's husband ended up leaving her when he obtained an opportunity to move up in his field of work. Viola insisted he wasn’t there enough for their daughter as it was, but her husband refused to stay and left Viola to deal with Willow alone. Needing to maintain an income and wanting to continue moving forward, she then tried to juggle basic lab work and motherhood. :Viola struggled trying to maintain her job, often having to hire babysitters and at some point getting Willow a cat, which the young girl clung to, to keep her occupied . While she wanted to be loving and helpful to her daughter, she still tried to work on her main project while also maintaining her lab job, and so she was often bouncing between work and home. It wasn’t until sometime around Willow's becoming a teenager that Viola finally had an opportunity to further her work. :By this time, she’d saved enough money to get out of the town she and Willow were in. She got lucky, finding a vacant home with an underground laboratory. Because it was located in a 'city 'that was a hotbed for all sorts of scientific activity, the home was eyed by countless people. While it was pricey, she managed to make the purchase and move there with Willow and the family cat, Mitzi. 'In Lune City :Viola took a while to get her and Willow settled in Lune City, but she was pleased when she finally got a chance to continue her work. She settled on a quaint San Francisco-style home 'that was small but comfortable enough for the both of them. She was able to leave Willow to herself so that she could continue working, since her daughter was now at an age where she’d preferred to be left alone anyway, was relatively trustworthy. :She enrolled her daughter in classes at a nearby high school but would not see her much otherwise, due to the grueling nature of her work that demanded her attention so much. Time and time again, she deprived herself of sleep to be able to juggle both her job and her personal work, and only a few times would she pass out in the laboratory and make her daughter think she was pulling overtime at her job. :Despite the struggle, Viola very much enjoyed Lune City. In times of extreme stress , she would go outside by the hill overlooking the inner city that was by her home. Sometimes she would enjoy a cup of tea there or sit with Mitzi in her lap as she sat on the grass, while Willow was away at school. :While in the city, Viola actually met back up with Cadence and Celestia, whom had also moved there a while after graduating because of all the work opportunities. While they worked separately, both Cadence and Celestia kept in close contact with one another and had actually paired up to get a nice apartment together. :Celestia had heard of the “house on the hill” being bought by someone at her workplace who had been interested in buying before being outbid, and she’d thought to check it out. When she arrived and found Viola, she grew excited and the two caught up together. She re-introduced her to Cadence after so long of them being apart, who was surprised to find that Viola now had a daughter. :Though the group finally got to catch up, seeing Viola again brought back a lot of feelings in Cadence, which Viola also felt for her. Neither, however, would admit this immediately. 'Work on Animal DNA :Viola was so interested in the genetic aspect of Cadence’s work that when they were dating, she started to see what she could do with animal DNA. She was now interested in using it in human bodies as a means to unlock new abilities in the body and enhance it with different animal traits. This would later on become her life’s work. :Over the course of time, she kept trying to get her side project off the ground, but was unable to make the time to do so. And, any progress she could make was only done at her old lab job, where she had the resources to do her work. :Having Willow but losing her husband complicated things—juggling work and her daughter made it difficult to commit to her research. It wasn’t until she moved to Lune City that she’d actually begun to make leeway in her work, and at some point, she actually completed it enough to propose it to higher-ups at her new job. She’d hoped to get further funding for stronger research and, with luck, start actual living trials. But, she was rejected due to the cost and the outlandish nature of her work, as well as a lack of a catalyst to make the animal DNA prove to be effective in the human body. :Desperate to continue, she resorted to stealing samples of animal cells and other supplies to take home to study, thus her work became illegal and could damage her career if word got out about what she was doing. She continued her research despite the order to shut down, doing so in the underground lab in her new home, which she did everything to make sure Willow never knew about. :She worried that if Willow knew, she might accidentally let others know about the lab, and Viola could get in trouble for the illegal nature of her research. She did everything in her power to keep her work a secret from everyone, and thus it was never known except by Cadence and Celestia, whom she trusted and who never reported her, what she’d been doing. She continued to juggle her personal and professional work, and since Willow had been at a decent enough age to be trusted alone, she started letting her do as she pleased and worked long hours without seeing her. 'Death' :Unfortunately, Viola never truly finished her work, as she died not long after moving to Lune City. :As she and Cadence started to keep in contact again, they found themselves in a rekindling romance, but neither of them ever made a move. Cadence at one point offered to take Viola away from her work just for a moment, and the two went outside by the hill near Viola’s house in the evening to talk. At the time, Willow had been invited over by Vianney to her lavish home, so she was not around. :The two women caught up with one another, having been so busy they couldn’t do so properly. As they spoke Cadence started to fall hard for Viola once more, having learned in her life that she was simply different from herself and that she should have been less cold and distant to her. Viola, in turn, felt strongly for Cadence as well, wishing she could have respected her individuality more. :Before either woman could act upon the rekindled love that they both felt, the Rainbow Pearl fell from the sky and landed with a great powerful force in between the two women, creating a small crater in the Earth. While it burned with hot energy, it eventually cooled itself and seemed harmless and dormant. :Cadence decided to try to pluck it from the ground after deeming it harmless, but it reacted in her hands and sent out a burst of rainbow-colored energy that burned up her arm and struck Viola with enough impact to kill her. :After her death, Cadence took over her home and watched over Willow while continuing her job. Viola never got to see her work put to use in the Ensemble Mew project. About 'Personality' : Viola had a kind, gentle, and introverted personality as an older adult. When she was younger, though, she was far more clingy and a little more extroverted. She didn’t take her studies all that seriously until she realized she liked science in high school. Her dedications and responsibility didn’t become apparent until early college. :As a slightly older adult, Viola was far more humble and somber, though a lot of the time she was sleep-deprived because of her field. She was also quite exhausted dealing with all the difficulties in her life, yet remained positive when possible. 'Preferences' :Viola loved simple things like scenery and serenity. One of the major reasons she even moved to the house in Lune City was because she knew the view would be therapeutic for her and her daughter and just an overall beautiful area. When she was younger, Viola was a little more girly and outgoing and liked a lot more exciting activities, but as an adult, she started to prefer quieter ones. :She did not enjoy loud things, like events. She also had a sensitive palate, thus a distaste for strong or spicy foods, preferring more simple flavors. Musical Themes See the series 'song list' for links to and elaboration on theme music. :Viola’s associated instrument is the viola, like her name. The instrument is present in all music representing her, and in some music that does not directly relate to her (such as Willow’s themes). :Her associated theme is “Air On G String” ''by Johann Sebastian Bach (See above). ''Role :Though Viola was not involved in the Ensemble Mew project, she did contribute greatly to it. Her work was used as its base alongside the power of the Rainbow Pearl, and it is through her work that the Ensemble Mews could exist. Willow’s transformation as a result of the pearl reacting to her while she was holding Mitzi gave Cadence a reason to use Viola’s work in conjunction with the pearl to recreate the same effect. Relationships *'Willow Roth:' Though difficult to raise her, Viola really did love Willow. She felt guilty for always being so busy, but hoped that in the future, her work would pay off and she could give her daughter a good life. She struggled to truly get to know her daughter at a crucial time in her life, since she had to work so much and Willow’s teenage personality restricted her from truly opening up to her mother when they did see each other. Viola was happy for her daughter when she made friends at her new school, though she never got to meet the girls herself. She ultimately left her daughter in their care, knowing that it was healthy for her to try to engage in things instead of staying cooped up in her room alone. She only wanted the best for her, even if she didn’t get to communicate it much. *'Cadence Harper:' Viola’s love for Cadence never really ended, though she felt hurt after they broke up long ago. She missed her quite a lot in their time apart. When they finally reconnected, she felt the way she did before. Viola was happy to have seen Cadence succeeding in her field. She felt she hadn’t changed all too much, but at the same time that she was more understanding of other people than she used to be. *'Celestia Sweet:' If she’d met her at a younger age, Viola and Celestia would have been on par in personality. But, Viola had befriended her when she was slightly older, and so their interests and personalities were far different. Viola loved Celestia’s enthusiasm, but at times found it a bit overbearing. And, being younger, Celestia’s ideas were far more uncanny to Viola. She sometimes would worry about her methods, but at the same time knew the girl to be effective in them despite their strangeness. Trivia *Viola was originally going to be alive during the series, and her personality was far less gentle and more like Cadence’s. I wanted more than one scientist to mirror a few of the Diaboliques, and their plights and personalities, so Viola was split into several scientists. *Viola is the human counterpart to Étoile. Interestingly, their instruments (viola and violin) both are paired in music but pitted against by orchestra and other instrument players—they are similar in some ways, yet the viola and its players are often teased by violin players. *The viola plays more mellow and deep notes than a violin, and this may be reflective of Viola’s personality. She is humbler and quieter. She may be overlooked, but she is a huge contributor to the whole story. *Both Viola and Willow have instruments that are made fun of in some way, or are overlooked. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Humans Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Annika's Pages